


Quando os Anjos Caíram

by Jackmour



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War I, Angst and Drama, Biblical References, Destiel - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackmour/pseuds/Jackmour
Summary: O espírito do bom anjo já não conhece a perfeita alegria adorando ao Senhor, mas encontra descanso velando pelo filho do homem.





	Quando os Anjos Caíram

**Author's Note:**

> Sinto falta do "velho" Castiel,  
> sinto falta do que já fomos.
> 
> "Você se arriscou e  
> Caiu por nós  
> Você chegou atenciosamente  
> Me amou fielmente  
> Você me ensinou a honra  
> Você fez isto por mim."
> 
> Música: My Love - Sia.

Bang.

O cervo cai sobre a relva, a passos largos o homem se aproxima, confirmando a caça.

_ Dean, venha cá. - o homem de cabelos escuros e barba o chama, a voz rouca, distinta.

De trás dos arbustos em que estivera o garoto se aproxima, carregando consigo a arma com certa dificuldade, quase tão grande quanto ele próprio.

Os olhos verdes, determinados, presos à face do homem. Já não se considera uma criança com seus 11 anos de idade.

_ Você vê? Ainda respira. - Dean olha para o animal caído, compreendendo a respiração ofegante, o movimento ansioso de seu peito subindo e descendo - Vamos, mate-o.

Dean se encolhe, correndo os olhos pela pelagem castanha, lanosa e brilhosa, quase tão clara quanto seus cabelos herdados da mãe.

_ O que está esperando, Dean? - John o reprimenda, o garoto se agita, evitando a face paterna. O olhar fixo nas orbes negras do cervídeo, assustadas.

"Eu não quero", Dean anseia dizer, mas titubea. Ele levanta aos poucos a espingarda, mirando o cervo e atira. O som ecoa.

Seus olhos se erguem rumo ao pai, contudo John já está debruçado sobre a caça, a abrindo com o punhal trazido em seu cinto.

Dean permanece agarrado à arma, o nó de seus dedos doem enquanto preso à figura de seu pai. O dedo indicador roçando-lhe o gatilho.

John...

Dean desvia sua atenção por um instante, olhando por sobre o ombro, não há nada; apenas o balanço ameno das folhas. Voltando-se ao auxílio do pai, embora ainda que, como se repousasse uma mão sobre seu ombro.

Quente, quente como o Sol.

Anjos.

Dean ressona sobre a cama de cedro, a madeira escura cintila atráves da luz opaca da janela cerrada, cujo inverno avançado cobre o parapeito da mesma de neve. Do outro lado do quarto seu irmão mais novo também dorme, um pouco menos agitado que si. As roupas grossas de Dean não o impedem de tremer de frio, a face de pequenas sardas ligeiramente rubra.

Uma figura incomum se movimenta, de pé ao lado da cama, a cabeça levemente inclinada de lado, os olhos azuis gentis com uma curiosidade quase pueril. Sua mão se estende sobre o garoto; sem tocá-lo, Dean se remexe, aninhando-se ao travesseiro, aquecido.

"Eu ti amo".

Castiel não entende aquela frase quando ela sai da boca de Dean para aquelas garotas, mas a entende quando Mary, a mãe de Dean a diz o segurando entre as mãos delicadas. Onde há mais afeição que nos beijos intensos dos adolescentes, o Anjo do Senhor se sente confuso com aquilo. Já não sabe como Dean é, ele mascara seus sentimentos como se aquilo o fizesse mais forte.

Dean não escuta os conselhos dos pais, ele ainda se envolve em brigas na rua. Ele não se importa em apanhar, quando também pode bater. Prostrado sobre aquela cama, o hematoma em seu rosto e os golpes em seu estômago apenas doem um pouco menos.

Castiel esteve ocupado, os Céus exigem testemunho. Àquele que carrega sobre a cabeça a coroa do Pai. Mas sua graça se retira de diante do Trono.

O espírito do anjo já não conhece a perfeita alegria adorando ao Senhor, mas encontra descanso velando pelo filho do homem.

Dean dorme, ainda que seu corpo se contraia de dor. Castiel o fita, o cenho franzido; há repreensão, mas acima daquilo compaixão para com aquele que trouxe à vida. Ele se prostra sobre os lábios do homem, o lábio superior de Dean está ligeiramente inchado. Pode assim, ao menos, poupá-lo da dor por algum tempo.

Ele não conhece o desejo carnal, ele é somente graça, mas anseia por aquilo novamente quando retorna aos Céus.

Quando os anjos caíram, hostes incontáveis, Castiel estava entre eles.

Dean não esperou ser convocado para se alistar quando os Estados Unidos entraram na Primeira Guerra. Sammy não o seguiu, o mais novo é diferente dele. Mais reservado, mais educado, mais inteligente, logo estará numa boa faculdade, ao lado de Jéssica.

Já a guerra se parece mais com ele.

Às vezes, ele se pergunta como resistiu, como não era apenas mais um entre os mais de 10 milhões de mortos na Guerra.

Dean não costuma vim ali, mas àquela manhã em especial ele o faz. Esgueirando-se por entre os túmulos, seu jeito bronco não o permite trazer flores. Ao rapaz de cabelos negros e olhos azuis _gentis_ , que conhecera quando jovens em combate, que pouco ou nada conhecia, mas que em época fora o suficiente para que o menor sacrificasse sua vida pela a de Dean. Um estranho.

Dean parou de frente a cripita inscrita: "Castiel Novak 1897 - 1918". Aqui jaz um antigo soldado.

Castiel não pertencia aquele mundo.

_"Quem é você?"_

_"Um anjo"_

_"Anjos não deveriam ter asas?"_

_"Não, foram vocês que deram elas a nós¹"._

**Author's Note:**

> É apenas uma pequena OS Destiel, que originalmente seria uma longfic.
> 
> Acredito também que seja a minha fic mais rápida de ser escrita, mas a que levou mais anos para sair. 11 anos. Apenas, onze anos... e nunca me aventurei a escrever no meu próprio fandom.
> 
> ¹A ideia que anjos tem asas é 'profana', na Bíblia não é retratado anjos com asas, Serafins sim as possui, mas três pares de asas cada um, aliás.
> 
> ²Algumas denominações cristãs acreditam e respaldam que a época em que os Anjos caíram tenha sido durante a 1º e a 2º Guerra Mundial.
> 
> Baseado nos trechos bíblicos:  
> Êxodo 23:30  
> Matheus 18:20  
> Gêneses 6:2  
> Apocalipse 12:3-9.
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, originalmente postado em:  
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/quando-os-anjos-cairam-14772401
> 
> Quando os Anjos Caíram - 2018 - Jackmour ©


End file.
